Shasa Guten
Shasa Guten, also known as 'Sasha Guten '''in the Japanese version is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. She is the older sister of Honey Guten and a student member of BC Sol. Her Beyblade is Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle. Appearance Shasa is a girl with short blue hair that flares out and wears a turquoise hair clip that matches her sister's. Her eyes are purple. She wears a white and aquamarine striped hoodie imprinted with a red star; and also has blue pants. Under her hoodie, she wears a white v-neck shirt with a blue star design. She also wears purple socks with white cuffs and purple shoes with white soles and toe caps. Personality Shasa is a serious yet kind blader who always puts the success of the team over her own feelings. She also values loyalty to BC Sol, as shown by her hurt reaction when Valt Aoi and Rantaro Kiyama were rumored to be leaving the team due to their friend, Daigo Kurogami, inviting them to a stronger one. Shasa has also been shown to be willing to look past others' judgments of people and trust them anyways, as when Trad Vasquez and the other members of BC Sol had believed that Valt and Rantaro were worthless bladers, she had refused to do the same. She is a responsible older sister, and always keeps an eye on Honey and what she is doing. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Evolution'' Beyblades * Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle: Shasa's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Battles Relationships Valt Aoi Shasa shows a considerable amount of exasperation towards Valt when he loses, but supports him through all of his battles and cheers alongside her sister. She believes that Valt is an honest and hardworking blader, even though he messes up occasionally and suffers losses from time to time. Because of this, she gives up her spot on the A Team and allows Valt to battle against AS Gallus instead, trusting that his strength will make BC Sol better for as a whole. Honey Guten Being Honey's older sister, Shasa is very close to Honey and is often seen next to her and Kit Lopez supporting each member of BC Sol in their battles. The two of them also like talking about the skills that Beyblades have, and are usually cheering from the stands. Free De La Hoya Shasa takes inspiration from Free and tries her best to him and is very sad when he leaves to the Raging Bulls, which would be temporarily, however when Free returns, she believes that Free had abandoned them, but Free calms her down and helps her with her launch and even shakes her hand. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Shasa, see Shasa Guten/Gallery. Trivia * Shasa is one of the only left-handed Bladers in Beyblade Burst Evolution and the first left-handed female Blader in the series. * Her launch form is similiar to Shu Kurenai's launch form in the first season. Category:BC Sol Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters